


The Kitchen and Ennoshita Deserve Better

by rayofsun936



Series: Ennoshita and... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ennoshita Chikara is So Done, Fluff, Humor, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Narita Kazuhito, Karasuno Second Years, Matzah S'mores, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, POV Ennoshtia Chikara, Pesach | Passover, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsun936/pseuds/rayofsun936
Summary: Chikara just finished his last final exam for the term and is ready to relax back at his apartment and vegetate with some popcorn and a movie. Unfortunately his roommates have other plans, which involves almost burning down their kitchen.All he wanted was a quiet night. He really should have known better.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara & Narita Kazuhito, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Ennoshita and... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Kitchen and Ennoshita Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the combined kitchen disasters my sister and I have had over our college years.

Chikara is exhausted. He just finished his last final exam for the term and is ready to relax back at his apartment and vegetate with some popcorn and a movie. He really should have compared his syllabi at the beginning of term to make sure his finals were a bit more spread out. He refuses to take three exams worth 25% of his grade on the same day again.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like he is going to get his relaxing evening of vegetation because he is greeted with the sight of Tanaka holding the fire extinguisher like it is going to implode on itself. The kitchen counter has a good layer of foam over it and their toaster oven looks like a bomb went off in it. Nishinoya is elbows deep in their over-flowing sink in an attempt to rid their incriminating evidence down the garbage disposal. Kinoshita has the fire alarm in pieces in his hands while laughing his ass off.

Chikara does not find this situation funny. Not one bit.

“Kinoshita! Put down the broken fire alarm and be useful for once!” he snaps. “Go get the mop and bucket.” Kinoshita abruptly halts his manic laughter as his face completely shuts down. _Oh shit_ , Chikara knows what’s going to happen next. Kinoshita slowly morphs his face from the dead pan stare into a sadistic grin with a devilish glint in his eyes. _He wouldn’t dare_.

“As you wish _Captain_ ,” Kinoshita replies as he turns around to find the requested bucket. Chikara is ready to throw himself and his devil of a roommate over the balcony.

He turns around to face the still frozen Tanaka and guilty looking Nishinoya.

“Tanaka, put down the fire extinguisher and start cleaning up the powder. Nishinoya get your hands out of the garbage disposal before it shreds your fingers to ribbons. And move your textbook stool before they get water damaged.” The two scramble to obey, with Tanaka almost dropping the fire extinguisher on his foot and Nishinoya neglecting to turn off the sink before rescuing his textbooks. At least they listen without any smartass comebacks.

Chikara rubs a hand over his face before pulling out his phone to call emergency maintenance. Great, 10% battery life. Hopefully it will be enough.

“Hello, you’ve called Crow’s Nest Nesting, Daichi speaking. How may I help you?”

“Hi, my name is Ennoshita and I live in apartment 819 and would like to request emergency maintenance.”

“Sure, what’s the emergency?”

“Clogged and overflowing sink.”

“Got it, let me submit that for you and someone should be over shortly.” Chikara breaths out a sigh of relief.

“Alright, the request went through. I also see another request about a broken ice machine. Would you also like that to be checked out as–” Daichi’s voice gets cut off once his phone dies.

“Damn it,” Chikara mutters. At least someone is coming over to fix the sink. 

He focuses back on the sorry excuse of a kitchen. There is fire extinguisher foam coating the counter which the burnt toaster oven sits on. The sink is overflowing with the garbage disposal rejects and forming a sizable puddle on the floor. Their stove broke weeks ago due to unknown reasons, and since it isn’t classified as an ‘emergency’, maintenance hasn’t bothered to fix it yet.

The only operable piece of equipment still functioning in their kitchen is the microwave. Which only half the buttons work, and you have to open with a pair of pliers. All in all, the kitchen needs help, fast.

The front door opens and Chikara couldn’t be happier to have another sound mind enter the apartment. Their fifth roommate has arrived, and it looks like he was expecting this. Which means Kinoshita got distracted and never made it to the closet with their cleaning supplies.

“I’ll babysit Hisashi if you got the other two.” Narita says as he places his grocery bag on the couch, which is far, far away from the disaster zone.

Chikara lets out a sound of agreement before turning off the sink Nishinoya left on. Tanaka is now at least trying to clean up some of the powder, although very ineffectively, and Nishinoya is just returning from putting his textbooks in the room he shares with Tanaka. Chikara really should have done his research before agreeing to live with this mess.

He is jolted out of his internal ramblings by Narita handing him a bucket. “We can at least stop the puddle from getting bigger.” Chikara mumbles his thanks as he places the bucket under the sink to catch the excess water. 

“Guess this means we can get takeout tonight!” Kinoshita says to announce his presence. Luckily Narita grabs the mops and whacks his boyfriend’s head with them before Chikara does anything Tanaka and Nishinoya level stupid.

Speaking of which, the two of them are now dipping paper towels into the sink before using them to clean up the foam. Chikara gives up at this point. He would have a better chance convincing a dog on why using dirty sink water isn’t the best idea.

“Ooo. If getting takeout is on the table, how about we all go out instead? We haven’t had a roommate bonding session in a while due to exams.” Tanaka brings up while banging out foam from the ex-toaster-oven. Chikara thinks this should count as their monthly bonding experience.

“Yah!” Nishinoya agrees as he hands Tanaka more sink-water-soaked paper towels. “Let’s go to that new Korean BBQ place. They’re still having their opening specials.”

“And who is going to pay for your broke asses?” Chikara deadpans, knowing the only way those two are still affording college is by sharing rent for their room. He looks despairingly at the open dishwasher they use as a giant drying wrack, because it was just their luck for it to be open when it all went down. Meaning they have to reclean all their dishes.

Nishinoya laughs. “Don’t worry Chikara. It’s Kazuhito’s turn to pay for all of us.”

“Sweet!” Kinoshita adds as he wrings his mop into the bucket.

“Narita you’re the best man!”

“Just because I have a job and know how to budget my money doesn’t mean I have to budget it on you all.”

“But Kazu, I’m your boyfriend. You are obligated to budget some of your well-earned money on me.”

“I paid for your dinner last week,” Narita chastises. “Technically you owe me tonight’s dinner.”

Kinoshita gives his boyfriend the puppy dog eyes, which Tanaka and Nishinoya join in as well. Narita holds firm and continues to wipe down the dishes from the dishwasher nonchalantly. Seeing their current method isn’t working the three of them make eye contact before grinning. _Oh shit_.

Tanaka winds up the paper towel he’s holding while Nishinoya cups his hands into the sink as Kinoshita holds his mop up into an attacking position. Narita gets ready to uses his towel to protect his face from the onslaught. All four of them are prepared for battle.

There’s a knock on their door. “Maintenance!”

“I’ll Get It!!” Chikara shouts. He trips over the bucket on the way towards the door.

“Hi, I got a call about a clogged…?” The silver haired man gets one good look into the disaster zone before doubling over in laughter. Great, just what Chikara needs. Their maintenance guy encouraging their tom foolery.

“Name’s Suga," the guy says after he recovers. "Give me twenty minutes and you all can go back to – ” he gestures towards the frozen battle scene with a smile “ – whatever this is.” 

“You heard the guy! Everyone out!” Tanaka shouts before slamming his paper towel into the sink. Surprisingly the rest of the group follow his orders and shuffle out.

Chikara lets out a sigh of relief. At least the maintenance guy gets to work in peace with no distractions. He doesn’t know what he’d do if the sink didn’t get fixed properly the first time around. 

“Bro!? Ryuu!? Wanna see how many times we can run around the parking lot in twenty minutes?”

“Hell yah!! Kinoshita time us?”

“Sure. Kazu can I have your watch?”

“No. Emergency meeting. _Now._ ” Chikara coldly states. 

Everyone snaps to attention and form a semi-circle around him. They know better than to disobey when he uses that tone of voice.

“First thing first.” He looks over to Thing One and Thing Two. “What were you guys trying to cook in the toaster oven that made it catch on fire?”

“Matzah S’mores!!!” Tanaka and Nishinoya reply with energy. Chikara resists the urge to facepalm the tenth time this week, it’s only Tuesday.

“I thought we agreed no more Matzah S’mores experimentation after Kinoshita burnt it in the regular oven.”

“We did,” Nishinoya begins.

“But we overheard Narita talking to his sister about making it in a toaster oven instead,” Tanaka adds.

“So we decided to give it a try.”

“I swear I thought I was alone,” Narita defends himself when Chikara sends him a glare. “There was no noise coming from their room! How was I supposed to know they were home?”

Chikara sighs again. He can’t blame Narita for that logic.

“Um…” Kinoshita says as he raises his hand like they’re back in grade school.

Chikara is going to regret this. “Yes Kinoshita?”

“Isn’t this all your fault Captain? For taking an interest in Matzah S’mores in the first place?”

Chikara snaps his head over to Kinoshita who starts shaking a bit in fear. Good.

“I was taking an interest in the different ways Narita was planning on using his leftover matzah from Passover, because unlike you I didn’t grow up with him.” Kinoshita nods in agreement and understanding while trying to hide behind his boyfriend, who steps away from the attempt.

“You three,” Chikara continues accusingly, “are the ones who took the ideas and ran with it.” Tanaka and Nishinoya look down at their toes to avoid eye contact.

“We just wanted try it.”

“Kazuhito made it sound really good. Better than regular S’mores. You know?”

And now Chikara feels a smidge bad for raining on their parade but pursuing their curiosity at the expense of the kitchen is a no go.

“If you all just waited for me to get home, I could have made them for you.” Narita speaks up, slightly annoyed.

“But then it would have taken the challenge and excitement away.” Nishinoya complains before falling dramatically into Tanaka. Chikara is so wrung out at this point he doesn’t even know what to say. Thankfully Suga walks out to them.

“All fixed. I even installed a new handle on your microwave. It was looking a bit sad.” Most everyone cheers before heading back inside.

“Here’s my card with my direct number on it. I feel like you are going to need it.” Chikara receives a pat on the back before Suga leaves.

They spend the next few hours putting the kitchen back together because unfortunately fire extinguisher foam gets everywhere, and over half of their cabinets were open at the time as well. Meaning they had to basically clean up the whole kitchen to prevent them from getting food poisoning from ingesting the toxic substance.

“Man, I am famished,” Tanaka loudly announces after dramatically draping himself all over the coffee table. “Who knew cleaning would be such hard work?”

“You would if you cleaned that pig stye you call a room,” Chikara comments from his place on the couch.

“That’s what Noya’s for.”

“Yah!” Nishinoya points to himself from his place on the floor. “It’s part of our roommate agreement. I clean and he provides the toilet paper, tissues and other necessities.” Chikara is not going to investigate what ‘other necessities’ means at this time. He’s had enough excitement for one day.

“The place should be open by now,” Narita announces as he helps Kinoshita put on his jacket. “If we leave now the wait time shouldn’t be that long.”

“I call shot gun!” Kinoshita shouts as he almost rips his jacket in half in his rush to get out the door.

“Oh no you don’t! It’s my turn!” Tanaka leaps up to sprint towards the door as well but trips over Nishinoya who laughs.

“Only if you can beat me Ryuu!” The two shove their way out of the apartment.

“Why did I agree to live with you?” Chikara asks Narita as he grabs his wallet and keys.

“Because you were desperate and ill-informed at the time.”

“And who’s fault was that?”

“Half mine. Half yours.”

Chikara snorts. “Ain’t that the truth.”

“You know… we could stay here and lock them out. I’m sure none of them have their keys. And I’m the only one with a car.” Narita brings up as he locks the door.

“As tempting as that is, it won’t solve my hunger problem since I don’t have any real food in the fridge at the moment.”

Narita shrugs. “We could also drop them off at a fast food place instead and then go get Korean BBQ by ourselves.”

“I like that plan better.” They laugh as they make their way downstairs.

“By the way, what did you buy from the grocery store today? It didn’t look like you make a full trip.”

“You are going to hate me.”

“No I won’t,” Chikara promises.

Narita shakes his head no. “I mean it. You will hate me afterwards.”

“Common. I won’t be mad. I promise. I can’t get any more annoyed than I already am.”

“Don’t say you weren’t ill informed this time.”

Chikara crosses his fingers over his heart.

“Graham crackers and more Matzah.”

“Graham crackers? _More_ Matzah?!”

“For S’mores, because everyone really wanted some.”

Chikara stops before reaching the bottom step. “Give me the keys.”

Narita turns around with a confused look on his face. “Why?”

“Because, I’m gonna drop your sorry assess off at the worst restaurant in town and get Korean BBQ by myself.”

Narita grins back at him. “Only if you let me make you various S’mores afterwards.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the one who's toaster oven caught on fire from trying to make Matzah S'mores. 
> 
> [tumble](https://rayofsun936.tumblr.com/)


End file.
